


V's Secret

by Dinku



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Consensual Sex, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Short One Shot, Smut, maybe BDSM?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:22:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29289021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinku/pseuds/Dinku
Summary: V seems distracted by something, or someone, during his and Kerry's personal time.
Relationships: Johnny Silverhand & V, Johnny Silverhand/V, Kerry Eurodyne & V, Kerry Eurodyne/V, Kerry Eurodyne/V/Johnny Silverhand
Comments: 9
Kudos: 83





	V's Secret

V had been at Kerry’s house for roughly a week now, coming back after each gig to be ravished by Kerry and today was no different. 

V laid down on Kerry’s king sized bed, his legs spread wide by the spreader bar between them, he has one arm covering his face as the other strains against the rope holding it in place. V tried to suppress the moans being coaxed from him by the small vibrator attached to his cock, but fails to do so. It turning on and off at the leisure of Kerry, who was just in the other room an a business call. 

V felt him self coming undone, inching so close to his climax ready to be pushed over the edge before the vibrator stops leaving V a writhing mess angry he was again denied orgasm. He couldn’t even close his legs in an attempt to find some relief. Huffing he lays his head back eyes closed trying to get a hold of himself. He hears the sound of boots walking across the floor and assumes it’s Kerry, done with his meeting and ready to devour V. 

Not opening his eyes V starts to plead with him. “Fuck Kerry please let me cum, I-I’m begging you, please fuck me” a strong hand pulls V’s arm from his face causing V to finally open his eyes. He was surprised to find Johnny standing over him griping his wrist, Johnny’s face was slightly red and his glasses where askew, telling V Johnny was also affected by Kerry’s consistent edging and was none to pleased with it. 

“I’m getting real fucking tired of this game V, tell Kerry to stop it now” Johnny voice was a low growl, almost threatening. 

“If you don’t like it, you can fuck of pervert” V tried to pull his wrist away from Johnny with little success. Suddenly the vibration was back marking V almost jump out of his skin. 

“Oh! Fuck!” V pressed his head back into the bed more, his legs shivering with pleasure. Johnny did his best to keep collected but the shake in his breath told V Johnny was enjoying himself even if he didn’t want to admit it. 

V tried to pull his wrist away from Johnny once again to cover his mouth as not to interrupt Kerry’s call but Johnny held tight not releasing it. 

“J-Johnny stop, I-I’m gonna be t-too loud” a loud moan ripping from his chest as the vibrator’s intensity was turned up by one. 

“If your gonna let this drag out I might as well enjoy it too princess” 

V shivered hearing Johnny’s pet name for him, knowing he only called him that when wanted something...special...from V. The vibrator turned up one again making V moan a string of profanities, his voice carrying through the room. V then felt his entire body move slightly being pulled to the edge of the bed a bit more. Johnny tilting V’s head back over the edge, running his fingers over V’s now exposed throat. V swallowed dryly knowing what Johnny’s intentions were, but before Johnny could act on his impulse Kerry was knocking on the door and entering the room. 

“Fuck V, your legs are shaking like a whore’s” Kerry stated while climbing onto the bed and between V’s legs. 

“It’s because he is one” Johnny replied to Kerry knowing full well only V could hear his response. 

V ignored Johnny’s taunt and focused on Kerry who was slowly running his hand up V’s spread legs while the vibrator oh his cock was still making V turn to mush. Kerry then put his face between V’s thighs giving his cock and long lick from base to tip making V crazy. 

“Kerry p-please fuck me....I- I’m going crazy” V begged, Kerry just smirked and came up from between V’s legs pushing two fingers into his mouth. 

“This is all the lube you’re getting so be a good boy and lick them well” V did as he was told and took the fingers in his mouth running his tongue on and between them, letting his saliva coat the two digits. Kerry them pulled them from his lips and sat back on his knees in front of V, sliding his hands back down V’s body and inserting his now saliva covered fingers into V. He began to finger fuck him, spreading V open and pushing down on his spot. V squirmed under him making the most pitiful moans one would typically only find coming from a joy toy. 

Kerry was lost in his thought of fucking V silly when he suddenly heard a quite ‘stop it’ come from V. Looking up he could see V’s head was over the edge of the bed, throat exposed, but his free arm looked as if it was being suspended in the air by a string that V couldn’t pull away from. He then watched as V shivered seemingly from something, or someone, that wasn’t him. 

Kerry narrow’s his eyes thinking for a moment, Johnny, that son of a bitch was fucking with V right now of all times. 

“V” Kerry’s voice was stern, V tilted his head to look at Kerry, face red with embarrassment. “Is Johnny fucking with you? Right now?” The redness of V’s face deepened telling Kerry he was right. 

“H-he was just leaving” V tried again to pull his arm away from Johnny’s invisible grip but couldn’t. 

“Wait...What does he want?” Kerry couldn’t help but be intrigued when he sees the embarrassment filling V’s face. V sat for a moment unsure of how to answer, Kerry grew impatient and turned up the vibrator by two sending V’s head back down over the edge of the bed gasping and curing as he does so. “What does the shit head what V?” 

“H-he wants....oh f-fuck Kerry.....Johnny wants to fuck my throat” Kerry sat stunned at V’s answer “he c-can feel everything I-I do...nnnn....he doesn’t like the..edging...oh fuck!” V could barely finish his statement before Kerry turned up the vibrator to full speed, making V whimper losing his ability to form sentences. 

“Then let him, open your mouth” Kerry growled as he pulled his fingers from V, positioning himself at V’s entrance and pushed inside utilizing the spreader bar still between V’s knees to fold him, giving Kerry better access to his ass. Kerry watched as V did want he was told, his head moving at first as if someone, Johnny, was holding it and speaking to V, his head then tiling over the side of the bed mouth open, a choking sound comes from V for a moment as Johnny pushes into his mouth, the sound going straight to Kerry’s cock making him fuck V a bit harder. 

V’s head was spinning with pleasure, the vibrator still on his cock, Kerry fucking into him, while Johnny held his head in place fucking his throat. V could feel himself get closer to his climax, letting himself be fucked like a back ally joy toy. 

“Fuck, your throat feel so good around my cock V” Johnny grunted running his hand over V’s neck to feel the outline of his cock within. 

V moaned around Johnny’s cock getting closer and closer to his end. Soon V used his free hand to grip Kerry’s arm trying to tell him he was going to cum. But V’s attempts where fruitless and he was soon a shivering mess, moaning loudly around Johnny’s cock V Is pushed over the edge, cumming hard across his own chest and stomach. Johnny feeling V’s intense orgasm was sent over the edge next, roughly fucking into V’s mouth as he finishes, choked moans coming from V. 

“Fuck V, you’re so fucking hot” Kerry said while gripping V’s hips soon finding release inside him, shivering as he came. 

V laid unmoving on the bed, letting Kerry undo his restraints and spreader bar, his intense orgasm rendered his lower body useless for the time being. Kerry then pulled V to him letting V rest on his chest and wrapping his arms around him. They sat for a few moments before Kerry broke the silence. 

“Soo..do you typically let Johnny defile you or only when I’m around?” V’s face burned red with embarrassment 

“I-uh- well Johnny is- persistent and-“ 

Kerry put a hand up stopping V from finishing his sentence. “It’s okay, you don’t have to kiss and tell.....well actually maybe do tell I’d like to hear how much of a slut you actually are” Kerry smiled mischievously at V, receiving an elbow to the shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> Another Kerry/V/Johnny fic! If you guys like this one let me know below, there may be a sequel ;)


End file.
